Shovel Knight: Plague of Shadows Fan fiction
by MetalBringer
Summary: The Enchantress is back for her revenge on the Knights who defeated her years ago. But this time, her master plan goes smoothly causing betrayal from within the Guild leaving Shovel Knight alone to fend for himself. Will Shovel Knight have what it takes to defeat the Enchantress? Or will he be seduced by her promises of great unlimited power, as some have already been?
1. Prologue

Prologue

It had been 50 years since the Enchantress arrived in the plains to carry out the evil deed of taking over the three kingdoms. During that time, after hearing this news, the Knights of each kingdom arrived in a frantic hurry to stop the Enchantress in her path. Together the Knights fought in unison, combining their strengths to fight off the Enchantress and her Army of skeletons until finally, the lands were free of her Darkness. When the battle concluded, the Knights formed the Guild of Valor and vowed to eradicate any darkness that would ever dare to harm the lands. And to this day, the Plains, Firelands, and Iceland's are well guarded by one of the Knights in the Guild of Valor, so that darkness may never again lay foot on any of the three Lands.

To find the Realms map I made for this story, on google plus type in "Shovel Knight Realms Map"

then, either bookmark the page, or save the image to your computer. The purpose of the map is for the readers to use it as a reference to be able to tell where certain events are happening.

P.S Mona will not be in this story also due to how I moved the exploratorium from being a castle near the tower of fate, to it being an underground Lair beneath the Plains Village.

P.S (again) Later on in the story, I added some characters that are not really in the game as well as some locations (which are also not in the game.)


	2. Chapter 1

Ch. 1

_ _Shovel Knight__

It had been a regular afternoon for Shovel Knight in a small village in the Plains. That was until he heard frantic screaming and yelling seemingly coming for somewhere near the village gates. Dropping all of his belongings and unsheathing the shovel from his back, he rushed over to investigate. After passing through the gates he skidded to a sudden stop once he identified the situation. A villager was jumping up and down and waving his arms frantically and yelling about something. Shovel Knight approached the stranger and began to question him.

"Hello, my good sir. May I ask what happened here?" The Stranger turned to Shovel Knight with a relieved expression, obviously relieved that someone has come to his aid. The guards at the gate did hear him. It was just that they weren't allowed to leave their post. The stranger made a gesture towards his burned down house. When Shovel Knight observed the scene closely, it looked to him like something happened inside the house causing the home to combust. Shovel Knight again turned to the stranger.

"Please. Can you use your words?" The stranger looked to the Armored blue knight.

"Gladly," the strange villager responded. "I had been minding my own business. Just got back from the market, in fact. I was about to carry my belongings inside the house when a strange shadowy hooded figure appeared out of THIN AIR! THIN AIR I TELL YOU!" While saying the last sentence, the stranger waved his arms around wildly.

"Was there no way to see the figures face?" Shovel Knight asked.

"No, for it was concealed by a long beaked bird mask."

"Hmm," Shovel Knight idly considered this, the stranger watching intently.

"Well my good friend, It seems like Plague Knight is up to his strange antics once again," Shovel Knight finally stated with a shake of his head.

"But do not fear. I will have your home rebuilt and repaired for absolutely no charge."

"Oh thank you thank you thank you oh blue knight!" The stranger gestured with his hands together as if in prayer.

"But please remember, fellow villager. Plague Knight is not a foe. He's just a little different than the rest of us. Which is why he wasn't admitted through the gates. Though it's not right, people will judge him by his looks, to be a suspicious fellow. May the Authorities not be involved, and may Plague Knight no be brought to justice for his actions may be pardoned. Farewell." With that, Shovel Knight waved his goodbye and walked back through the village gates, sheathing his sword.

_ _Enchantress__

Finally, her time has come. The time has come to rid the world of the Guild of Valor. The time has come for her revenge. In a shadowy dimension she sits, waits, and plans. This time her plan would be even more foolproof than the last.

 _Why try and fight all of the Knights at once, when you can use them as pawns?_ The idea that formed in her head only days ago was now a full fledged plan. And this time, she would go all out. It all begins with Plague Knight. He would be the easiest to manipulate due to how she knows what he wants most. The immortal potion. And better yet, The Enchantress knew where to find it. Holding that over Plague Knight's head could get him to bow down to her, handing over his loyalty in exchange for information on where to find the potions ingredients. Now she must wait for the right time. And when the time comes, the Guild of Valor will be no more.

_ _Plague Knight__

"Ooh! Eeheehee!" Plague Knight laughed.

"What a run in that was! AH Ah ha!"

He knew he could never live a day without being treated differently due to his crazed mind and strange appearance. And because of being treated differently, sometimes he had to _act_ differently to get by in the world.

 _I'm not evil...I'm just...different_ he thinks to himself. That's what he makes himself believe. That's what he wants himself to believe. Now he walks down the only other way to get to his lair; The Explodatorium. An underground tunnel. The lair being named after his favorite sound. BOOM! He makes this sound often to get by in life. Such as he did in one of his latest situations; getting into his base. This was also an example of how he had to act differently to get by in life. And since the guards wouldn't let him through the gates because of how suspicious he looked, the only other way (or so he thought) was to use a house's basement. And nothing's better than using creative destruction. Plague Knight could now see a shimmer of light at the end of the dark tunnel, meaning he was almost there. The end of the narrow and dimly lit tunnel opened up to a dark cavern. Despite how seemingly empty it was, Plague Knight Knew what to do. He found the secret lever disguised as a rock and pushed it in. This caused a section of the cavern's wall to part and reveal a secret elevator consisting of a wood platform bound by steel frames and hooked up to a pulley system operating on wires and metal and wooden gears. When Plague Knight stepped in, the opening shut and some torches in the shaft of the elevator turned on. To begin descending, he pulled on one of the cables running up and down the shaft. If he pushed the cable up, the platform would descend down the shaft. And if he pulled the down, the platform would ascend upwards. Everything about the elevator made it seem old and rusty. This was because how little Plague Knight actually used this method to enter his secret lair. When the platform finally reached the Explodatorium, it stopped. The lair was dark and unlit until Plague Knight flipped a lever which automatically lit every torch in the room. The room was the same as he had previously left it. It was still just another vast rocky cavern under the plains village, filled with contraptions, multiple cauldrons, and a few alchemy tools lying here and there. The Cavern was so vast that the torchlight didn't reach all the way around the Lair, therefore leaving the rocky ceiling to be concealed by the shadows. The few tables that were there were filled, with empty glasses that had yet to be filled with all kinds of strange liquids and solutions. Finally at the back of the room leaning against the wall was a giant wooden shelf containing samples of liquids that had yet to be used in experiments to come. Luckily for Plague Knight, there was really no need for refrigeration to keep his potions and liquids cold thanks to cool temperatures of this underground cave. The potions are benefitted mostly at night where the temperatures almost drop to 10 degrees or lower in contrast to the day where the average temp in the cave is usually 20 degrees. This in fact is part of the reason why Plague Knight is always found wearing his cape. He had almost finished looking around the cave to check and make sure that everything is as he left it when suddenly a voice speaks to him seemingly coming from the concealed ceiling. How the stranger got up there, Plague Knight does not know.

"Greetings, Plague Knight." He Knew that voice. But from where?

"I enjoy another's presence when I feel alone. But as of right now, get out of my Home!" Plague Knight responds frantically.

"Who Are You!? Heehee aha!"

"Your soon to be ally," the voice responds. That's when the figure drops down from the ceiling landing in an impossibly graceful way. It was the Enchantress.


	3. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

_ _Plague Knight__

Immediately after identifying the stranger, he was in position to attack. In the blink of an eye, both his green hands were filled with a small but deadly bomb.

"You…." Plague Knight says grudgingly.

"Yes. As you can see I am back...And your cute little guild will have not the power to even leave a scratch on me." She laughs. Now she begins to stalk circles around the Hooded Bird Mask Knight.

"Not this time…"

"Not _EVER!"_ Plague Knight heard this last part from right behind him, but stood still.

"However, I will give you a choice, Plague Knigh-"

"Rruaaaaaah!" Plague Knight turns around and swings his arm in a sharp downward motion attempting to drop the bomb and be done with her. But little did he know, how prepared the Enchantress was for this attack. In a lightning fast gesture that looked completely effortless the Enchantress grabs his green arm during its downward motion and twists.

"Well well, there's still some fight left inside you. But as you know. We can't have that now can we Plague knight." She whispers in his ear as she runs her finger down the beak of the mask.

"Now, you won't want to fight me once you hear what I have to say next. So listen carefully." Releasing his arm, she the kicks him in the stomach causing him to topple to the ground. Now she stands over him, triumphantly knowing how little the small hooded knight could do to fight back.

"I have something that you want. I know where to find it." When he heard this, his head perked up.

"The potion of immortality? The one you've sought to find the ingredients for, for 3 years and still no success. You poor soul" She puts on a mock sad face which is then followed by a smirk. Plague Knight was easily provoked by this and was also still dazed from being kicked.

"There's only one problem, you hooded fool."

"You've sided with those pitiful armored fools. Not even your guilds combined powers will be enough to stop me this time. Which is why I propose to this idea. Remember that kick to the stomach? Well when I'm done with you and your allies, you'll feel something far worse than what you feel now. Or... I can spare you now and you can serve me in my new army. You would be the alchemist. You can have all the explosions you want. I know you've been dying to make a destructive potion. But the Knights have only allowed you to make defensive ones."

"Wh-What's the price?" Plague Knight could barely get the words out. He was still catching his breath. The Enchantress smiled at this.

"Serve me, and you can wield your power to its full potential. And I will tell you where to find the ingredients of the potions. Though, I do find it quite surprising how you haven't found it right from under your nose." At that the Enchantress extends her arm down to Plague Knight.

"So what do you say, my hooded friend?"

"Twould be my honor, to serve thee." Plague Knight takes the Enchantress's hand and is pulled back to his feet. "

"A wise choice," she said finally.


	4. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

_ _Plague Knight__

"Plans will be discussed by tomorrow's dusk. For now..you must keep to the shadows and may stealth be your best ally. Farewell." In the blink of an eye, the Enchantress once again took to the shadows, invisible to the eye. And for the last time that afternoon, he heard her speak one last time from somewhere in the shadows.

"But for now, I believe you have a meeting to attend to."

 _She's right,_ He thought to himself. For the rest of the evening he sat in his throne. And with nothing to do, he was left to ponder what had just happened and how he can hide from the suspicion of the other knights.

A few hours passed until it was finally time for Plague Knight to make his way to Shovel Knights Castle. Conveniently though the castle was right next to the small village the Explodatorium lies under. This time though to exit the Explodatorium, he used his alternate exit that lies within the village walls. As he arrives on the surface, he opens the door and walks out of the public bathroom. When he stepped outside It didn't take very long for him to be noticed and chased out of the town. This saved him a ton of time and was the reason why he was able to exit the city right when the sun began descending into the horizon. If he had escaped the pursuer any later than he had, the Guild wouldn't have been very pleased on his late arrival.

After a few minutes of strolling, Plague Knight could see one of Shovel Knight's towers rise above a hill ahead. Once he made it up the hill, he finally was able to walk through the gates, get to the central tower, and seat himself in the green and black throne among all the other Knights; King Knight, Specter Knight and Shovel Knight. And so the meeting began.

Plague Knight begins: "I thank you all for being able to attend the council of the Guild of Valor. This should not take too much of your time, nor will it be too short. Mainly, I have gathered you under the purpose of discussing any important past or present events that may or may not affect your fellow allies as well as the intention of keeping each other well informed and in check. "Plague Knight, you may begin," Shovel Knight turned to him as did all the other Knights. Plague Knight tensed at this but quickly hid it. Little had he expected to be the one to start everything off.

"MMM..yess. Well the problem remains of being rejected and ejected from the small plains town south of here. Which leaves me to the only other way to enter my lair…" Shovel Knight sighs in an annoyed way at the mention of _the only other way_. Plague Knight noticed this and wondered if Shovel Knight knew what he was talking about. From then on he kept his head bowed and his mouth shut. Little did the Knights know that from behind that beaked mask, Plague Knight was hiding something.

"Ah yes." Shovel Knight sat up straight. "Coincidentally to your mention of being ejected from the town, this past afternoon I found a house that has seemingly been combusted by something. And from the black smoke rising from it, I can only conclude that you used a bomb." Plague Knight slumped in his throne as he had been hoping to not be found out.

"This, is true," replied Plague Knight pointing his finger upward. "Despite how evil it may seem, it stood as the only way to get into my lair. A peaceful alternative was not at my disposal."

"Worry not, Plague Knight. I can help sort out this problem for I rule a small portion of these grassy plains. And with the amount of power invested in me, I can assure you of safe travels back home," King Knight said.

"As this issue has been resolved, there is another that seems to have gone unnoticed by the rest of you Knights," Shovel Knight stood from his throne and paced back and forth inside the circle of thrones. The other Knights looked around at one another unsure of what Shovel Knight meant. Finally, Shovel Knight says,

"This council lacks the presence of one of our own this evening. Shield Knight is missing." Specter Knight gasps at this and looks around the room alarmed.

"You're right! Where could she be?" Specter Knight stands. Shovel Knight calmly takes a seat and responds with this.

"There can only be two possibilities, one of which being darker and more sinister than the other. The first implies that Shield Knight is merely on an innocent errand which she will return from soon. The second possibility, which we could not act upon until proven true, implies that Shield Knight has been kidnapped and held prisoner either by a stranger or the Enchantress herself."

In reaction to the mentioning of the second probability, Plague Knight bows his head lower attempting not to make eye contact with any of the Knights.

"But as a solution to either of these, I will set out at the break of dawn tomorrow to run by Shield Knight's castle in the southern part of the plains to assure myself and the Guild, that the darkness has or has not returned to plague the lands once again. Only after encountering the outcome can we decide on how to act," Shovel Knight searches each of the Knight's body language for approval of this new agenda but finds neither disapproval nor agreement. Specter Knight stands.

"How can we contribute to finding the whereabouts of Shield Knight?" Specter Knight asks Shovel Knight."

"By simply keeping an eye out for any suspicious activity that might reveal the cause of Shield Knight's disappearance," Shovel Knight responded as he took notice of Plague Knight's Slumped posture.

A few minutes later the council of the Guild of Valor concluded after a brief discussion of where the Enchantress would strike first. In result to that, Specter Knight was assigned to guard the lich yard to keep it from falling into the control of the Enchantress, where her powers would be greatest. Then it was time for the Knights to return to their Kingdoms, which didn't take very long for Plague Knight thanks to the darkness that shrouded the village. And Specter Knight began his journey to the dark forested lich yard to the east. Plague Knight arrived at the public bathroom, stepped inside, and made his way down the secret staircase that descended into his lair; The Explodatorium. When he reached the bottom and switched on the lights a familiar voice echoed through the dimly lit room.

"Welcome back. I was wondering how long it would take you to notice the absence of your former ally." Once again the Enchantress appeared from the pitch black ceiling of the Explodatorium and gently floated downward to meet Plague Knight down on the cold stone floor. The Enchantress continued to speak, this time with a sinister smile on her face.

"Well, in case you were wondering there's no need. Because she's right _here_." The Enchantress pulled the lever lighting up one of the many areas in the Explodatorium concealed by shadows revealing Shield Knight bound to the stone cavern wall by black chains wrapped all around her armor. Plague Knight walks over to the new prisoner to observe.

"Honestly, it was no easy feat...what with how hard it was to wait for the right moment when Shovel Knight wasn't always right next to her. But love is love, right Plague Knight? The Enchantress strolls over to Shield Knight to stand alongside Plague Knight.

"But that's where my _other_ helper comes into the plan." At that moment, a new armored figure steps out of the shadows and stands in front of Shield Knight.

"Meet Black Knight…" the Enchantress motions to the new Knight.

Black Knight walks over to stand in front of Plague Knight who is almost a head shorter.

"Hello Plague Knight," Black Knight finally spoke.

"Enchantress here has told me a lot about you. And from what I hear, you and I would be make a good team. Just as long as you don't get in my way." Suddenly, she pulls out an obsidian black shovel with a red handle. Plague Knight however doesn't flinch and instead stands his ground fidgeting with a potion in his palm ready for the counterattack. The Enchantress watches with a gleam of admiration in her purple eyes.

"Patience you two. The time for battle will be upon us. Save it for when we eradicate the Guild of Valor. For now...we have some plans to discuss."


	5. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

_ _Shovel Knight__

Upon the central tower, Shovel Knight sat in solitude unscathed by the brisk nightly winds that shuffled the trees in the distance, thanks to his metallic blue armor. It had now been a few hours since the conclusion of the Guild of Valor council, and while the other Knights returned home, Shovel Knight didn't know what to do. There was so much on his mind at the moment, and sleep felt like it was miles away. In his solitude, he looked out into the distance as far as he could see. Ahead of him to the east, the plains merged into the forest that surrounded the lich yard. The treetops were smothered in white light provided by the full moon above. Farther east beyond those trees would be the end of the Plains and the beginning of where the borders of the two other territories; Firelands and Icelands, met. And to the south of his Castle and the nearby Plains village, his beloved Shield Knight (he hoped) resides.

Accompanying his worry, thoughts of suspicion about Plague Knight crowded his thoughts. _Where could she be!?_ He would soon find out at the first light of dawn. But for now, sleep was light years away.

_ _Specter Knight__

If he had begun the trek to the lich yard from his lair in the Tower of Fate, he would've arrived sometime near the break of dawn. Luckily he departed from Shovel Knight's Castle and had been able to arrive before dawn. And despite the cold nightly winds flowing through his thin plate armor (enabling the user to have full flexibility and mobility,) the cloak he wore as a cape gave him the body warmth he needed to make a full trek without any rest intervals. Besides, if he decided to rest at that time he most likely would've fallen asleep.

But now he stood before the steel black entrance gates of the lich yard. All was quiet in the forest no, despite the occasional rustling of leaves from the trees above. As Specter Knight took in his surroundings, the only light he was granted from the full moon, which pitied anyone that would dare venture into the shadows of the dark forest.

Compared to what he saw before him, the enormous trees were nothing to marvel about compared to Specter Knight saw now. Ahead of him, beyond the black steel gates, a landscape of dirt and graves filled the area confined within the perimeter of the graveyard. He respectfully strolled by a few graves, some small while others reached for the night sky. One grave read: _R.I.P._ And further below that; _We remember and celebrate the life of "The Maverick." May he and his shovel rest in peace._

 _This must be one of Shovel Knight's relatives,_ Specter Knight thought to himself. A few more steps forward, and Specter Knight arrived at another gravestone whose inscribed name he did not recognize. After a few more minutes of observing tombstones, Specter Knight found a wooden bench bound by steel and decided to call it a day. His last thought before dozing off being a hope that the Enchantress doesn't decide to surprise him while asleep.

_ _Plague Knight__

"Tell me, oh dark witch...what plans have you?" Plague Knight rubs his small green hands together excited to hear what evil The Enchantress has in mind. The Enchantress turns to him and Black Knight.

"Only what you and I have bargained for, along with a few other ideas of mine," she says with a smile.

"Finally the time for which you have been waiting for has finally arrived. And I am happy to announce that you may begin your quest for the potion using the information I'm about to give you."

"And what are your plans for me, Enchantress?" Black Knight says eagerly." The Enchantress turns to her.

"That is to be discussed in the future," she responds. Black Knight nods.

"Plague Knight." She turns turns back to the hooded Knight.

"The quest for the ingredients of the potion and my plans go hand in hand due to how they both begin and end at the same locations…" She continues.

"The ingredients may be found from within each Knight's Lairs. That includes the Knights of the Guild of Valor and not including the neutral knights."

"Neutral Knights?" Plague Knight says questioningly. With a sigh, the Enchantress says;

"The neutral Knights have not the energy to attend the Guild of Valor, nor were they present to stop me. These Knights live far to the east. But you need not worry about these, for Black Knight and I will surely convert them to my side."

"Your agenda, my hooded green Knight, is to find the ingredients for the potion, and while doing so defeat each Knight individually until they concede and join our side. Only then will we be able to use our new army to conquer the three lands and be done with the resistance to finally bring peace back to the lands!" The Enchantress raises her arms in the air as she exclaims this.

"But as of tonight you shall rest upon shut eyes and begin this assignment at the first light of tomorrow's dawn. And you, Black Knight will join me in the shadow dimension while I bide my time to convert the neutral Knights. Only after making a full army, shall we be known as...The Order of No Quarter."


	6. Chapter 5 (Pt 1)

Ch. 5 (Pt. 1)

_ _Shovel Knight__

Lucky to have found sleep finally, Shovel Knight was able to wake from his short slumber at the first light of dawn. After equipping all the needed supplies, he began his journey headed south in search of his beloved Shield Knight.

Despite how early he had awoken, Shovel Knight arrived at Shield Knightś Castle by the forest by mid afternoon. Tired, hot and sweaty from within his armor, Shovel Knight knocked on the tall wooden gates of the stone castle. But there was no answer. After knocking a few more times, the left door was opened by a guard dressed in armor similar to that of Shield Knight.

"Yes? What is your business here?" the guard asked.

"As a member of the Guild of Valor which protects these lands, I wish to speak to the owner of this fortress." The red guard frowned at this request. At that moment, Shovel Knight knew something was wrong.

"Apologies my blue fellow, but the Knight with whom you wish to speak is not present at this moment. You see, In contrary to her promise of returning, she has gone missing for a length of time that exceeds the expected estimated time of arrival." Shovel Knight began to panic inside while his former concentrated thoughts went astray. On the outside however, Shovel Knight seemed unscathed by the guards comments.

"Being the owner of the Castle North of here and belonging to the Guild, do I have permission to enter?" Shovel Knight asked.

"Granted," the red guard nodded and stepped aside to admit the blue Knight. Shovel Knight rushed inside the gates becoming more and more anxious by the minute. A few hours later Shovel Knight entered the final room which he expected to maybe hold any evidence that would reveal the truth of his beloved Shield Knight's disappearance; Shield Knight's sleeping quarters. This was located in the eastern tower of the Castle.

The closest thing to evidence that he was able to find was a journal, which sat upon the wooden stand to the left of Shield Knight's bed. _A diary! Finally I've found something useful!_ After flipping the pages until he found the most recent entry, Shovel Knight began to read. It read:

 _To: Subjects of this Castle (That they need not worry about my transportation and travels.)_

 _Subject: Departure for Northern Plains Town._

 _In result for having an empty agenda for days to come, I have decided to venture to the Plains Village north of here with the intentions of finding useful gear and other objects for the castle. Despite the Advice of my fellow guards and bodyguards, I have still yet decided to go through with this adventure. Should you worry about my safety, I shall promise to return once again to the safety of my Castle on the evening of the same day from which I plan to depart. In conclusion, I kindly assure that I shall return in one piece._

 _-Shield Knight_

After reading through the letter, Shovel Knight came to the conclusion that Shield Knight had been scheduled to return to her Castle yesterday, possibly to be able to attend the Guild of Valor Council. Shovel Knight reread the letter a few more times, a new idea came to him. _Either sometime during the start of Shield Knight's journey, the arrival or the returning journey, she must've disappeared._ And following that thought was a new and even more terrifying one. One that had been present on the previous evening, after the meeting. _Could the Enchantress really be back for her revenge? Shield Knight had been the most intelligent and (one of) the most useful members of the guild. She is supposed to be the glue that keeps the Guild together and united. Without her, the Guild could shatter. And if anyone would have been able to determine whether the Enchantress was back, it would be Shield Knight._ Shovel Knight was getting more and more panicked by the minutes. He could hear and feel his heart beating hard from within his chest plates. _I need to find out what happened to her!_ Shovel Knight decided that if he wanted to know more, he would first need to calm himself. He sat on Shield Knight's bed and began to think more. Then he remembered one of his previous thoughts. And when he thought on it now, it seemed to increase the weight of the situation. _And if anyone would have been able to determine whether the Enchantress was back, it would be Shield Knight._

"Oh no," Shovel Knight said out loud.

 _This was part of the Enchantresses plan all along!_ Shovel Knight believed he had some idea of what had happened to Shield Knight. _If the Enchantress was really back, it would only be logical for her to take out anything (or anyone) standing as a threat to her stealth. That would open up the possibility that the Enchantress had done exactly that. She kidnapped Shield Knight (the smartest of the Guild) so that she would not be found out._ These events would only make The Enchantresses next move even more predictable. _Take out the lookout towers, and go for the loot._ " _Take out the stealth detector and go for the-_

"She's going for the Lich Yard!" With a rush of adrenaline mixed with panic, he hurried down the stairs of the tower and urgently departed through the Castle Gates.


	7. Chapter 5 (Pt 2)

Ch. 5 (Pt. 2)

_ _Shovel Knight__

As he hurried northward, he decided that it would be safer to assess the situation before considering the actions to take. The journey did take an hour but still Shovel Knight was able to make it to his Castle in record time. It was late Afternoon when he arrived.

He stood upon one of his towers facing eastward. He knew he didn't like what he saw through his shiny blue helmet. To the east a huge plume of black smoke rose above the trees that surrounded the Lich Yard, concealing any evidence of what had happened. The only way to investigate was to view the potential battlefield up close. Upon his arrival to the scene of destruction and origin of the black smoke plume, Shovel Knight found the Lich yard to be empty. This was concerning to Shovel Knight due to how Specter Knight had been assigned to guard the Lich Yard grounds. The only possible evidence of Specter Knights presence being the plume of black smoke and a small red shard that seemingly came from Specter Knight's Scythe. One thing Shovel Knight was sure about though, is that there had definitely been a deadly confrontation. Shovel Knight just hoped it hadn't been deadly enough to wipe out Specter Knight. Another idea came to Shovel Knight which he found confusing. The black smoke suggests that Plague Knight had also been present during the confrontation. So had Specter Knight and Plague Knight been fighting against each other, or had Plague Knight been aiding Specter Knight in a battle against a force far more dark and powerful? To decipher this, Shovel Knight decided to call the Knights together that night for another meeting at his Castle. Only then will the truth be revealed.


End file.
